La mort de la terre ?
by poltergeist-chan
Summary: Environ un an aprés avoir vaicue Ganondorf, le mal est de retour sur terre... Les trois déesses décident donc d'envoyer leur trois disciples repectives pour régler le probleme.
1. La mort de la terre ?

_**La mort de la Terre ?**_

Depuis sa création, la terre pose de nombreux problèmes. Le mal ne cesse de s'y installer malgré les efforts incessants des hommes pour le combattre. A cette époque, Ganondorf vient de tomber. Mais la menace de la surface dévoile peu à peu celle qui ronge le monde de l'intérieur. Dans le ciel, les trois déesses du pouvoir se demandent s'il est vraiment nécessaire de continuer à protéger cette patrie en perdition.

- Le mal sera malheureusement bientôt de retour sur Terre…

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Pourtant le héros du temps l'a déjà anéanti.

- Le héros du temps a anéanti le pouvoir de Ganondorf mais pas le mal enfoui sous Terre.

- Din, c'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez façonné la terre et la roche!

- Farore ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Et puis, ce sont les humains qui ont créé le mal et donc, c'est de votre faute !

- Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Votre comportement n'est pas digne de vraies déesses.

- Donc, que proposez-vous, Nayru ?

La femme aux cheveux azur se leva et marcha quelques pas pour s'arrêter devant un miroir d'eau. Son regard était grave et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle les posa sur le rebord en faïence.

- J'ai deux choix à vous proposer, dit-elle à ses interlocutrices toujours assises dans leur fauteuil de velours blanc. Soit nous tentons une dernière fois de sauver cette humanité, soit nous abandonnons tout, nous la détruisons pour en reconstruire une autre.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Repartir sur de nouvelles bases serait une expérience douloureuse, je n'aurai jamais assez d'énergie.

- Din a raison ! Et puis moi, je me suis attaché à cette terre.

Les trois femmes étaient vêtues de toges de couleurs différentes, l'une Rouge, Din, le feu éternel et la force brute, l'autre bleu, Nayru, l'eau calme et limpide, la sagesse incarnée et enfin Verte, Farore, touts les formes du vivant, le courage des hommes et l'espoir du bien.

Farore, la jeune fille vêtue de vert vint rejoindre son amie.

- Et vous ne voulez pas ça vous non plus, je me trompe ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mais je ne trouve pas de solution au premier choix, et c'est bien ça le problème !

- Moi je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question.

- Vous dites Din ?

- Nous n'avons qu'à envoyer ces petites curieuses qui nous observent depuis tout à l'heure. Le problème sera vite réglé…

- Quelles petites… Edriel, c'est vous ?

- Non mais quelle gourde ! J't'avais dit de faire moins de bruit !

- Poltergeist, surveillez votre langage, je vous prie !

- C'est moi que tu traites de gourde, danseuse à la noix !

- Ça suffit !

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes tressaillirent puis vinrent poser un genou à terre devant les trois déesses tout en s'excusant humblement, car non seulement elles avaient été prises sur le fait en train d'espionner leurs mentors, mais en plus elles allaient être obligées d'accepter une mission des plus horribles pour des habitantes du royaume céleste : aller sur terre.

- Poltergeist, commença Din vous ne devriez pas être en train d'étudier dans votre cellule à cette heure-ci ?

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… J'avais à peu prêt fini et j'ai eu envie de prendre l'air… Et…

- Vous ne pouviez pas le faire ailleurs que derrière le pilier de notre salle de réunion privée ?

- Je suis profondément désolée, lady Din.

- Et vous, Edriel ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Rien de très convaincant, dame Nayru…

- Alors c'est décidé ! intervint Farore. Vous irez sur terre pour y chasser le vice à notre place !

- Mais madame nous ne sommes pas assez fortes et…

- Nous manquons cruellement d'entraînement !

-Très bien, dans ce cas Mystik vous accompagnera.

- Mais…

- Vous n'avez pas d'objections ?

- Non, aucune madame…

…


	2. Les douves du château d'Hyrule

_**Les douves du château d'Hyrule**_

**Ou comment** **lâcher sa meilleure amie pour le prince charmant…**

- Le château d'Hyrule est le plus grand château du plus grand royaume de la terre. Depuis toujours, la famille royale se transmet la Triforce de génération en génération. Il paraît que la famille royale descend de la tribu des Hyliens ! Donc ils sont de la même race que moi et…

- T'es obligée de me raconter tout ça ? Tu me soules et puis d'abord… POURQUOI JE DOIS TE SUIVRE EN COURANT?

- Parce que Mystik ne veut pas que tu montes sur son dos !

Mystik était la panthère disciple de Farore. Celle-ci, sur laquelle était assise Edriel, émit un petit grognement.

- Héla ! Doucement, ma belle !

- Gnagnagna…

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle ne t'aime pas et puis tu l'as bien mérité ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on est là !

- Même pas vrai ! Tu es aussi coupable que moi !

- Ah oui, et c'est qui qui m'as fait du chantage en me disant que si je l'accompagnait pas, elle me réveillerait à 5h du matin jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! (C'est stupide comme menace, mais je tiens à mon sommeil !)

- Pff ! T'avais qu'à pas accepter...

- Bon, faut que je t'explique… Lorsque l'on arrivera au château d'Hyrule, on ira parler à la famille royale : qui on est et ce qu'on est venues faire ici. Ensuite, on ira là où ils nous indiqueront, on tuera je-sais-pas-quoi, et on retournera là-haut !

- Eh ben, t'es vraiment pas motivée, toi !

La panthère s'arrêta brusquement.

- Aïe ! Sale bête, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu mets les freins !

- Grrrrrrrrrrrr !

- Ok j'ai rien dit !

- Regarde, c'est le château…

En effet, une grande muraille se dressait devant les deux jeunes filles, haute de plus de 10 mètres, entourée par des douves profondes et froides.

- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi la porte est fermée ? demanda Poltergeist, les poing serrés.

- Ben…Je ne sais pas moi ! renchérit Edriel.

- C'est à cause du couvre-feu !

- Comment tu sais ça, Poltergeist ?

- C'est pas moi qui ait parlé !

- En fait, c'est moi !

Les deux jeunes filles firent volte-face, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un cavalier blond, en habit vert. Celui-ci portait une épée et un bouclier dans le dos, et des protections légères aux poignets.

- Ca doit être un guerrier, souffla Edriel à l'oreille de son amie.

Le jeune homme mit pied à terre.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? grogna Poltergeist, un poing sur la hanche.

- Calme-toi, intervint l'Hylienne, il n'a pas l'air méchant, alors ce n'est pas la peine de le provoquer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il n'est « pas méchant » ?

- Ben, regarde Mystik !

La panthère s'était approchée de l'individu, et se frottait à présent contre sa jambe dans un doux ronronnement.

- Elle est mignonne, votre bestiole, s'extasia le jeune homme.

Il s'accroupit pour mieux la caresser.

- Maaaaiiiiiiis ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi elle m'aime pas !

- Va savoir !

Le cheval du jeune homme ne semblait pas rassuré par le félin noir, mais ne voulait pas non plus quitter son maître.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? se risqua Edriel.

Ces mots eurent comme un effet d'électrochoc sur le jeune homme, qui se releva soudain, l'air grave.

- Il ne faut pas rester là ! Vous avez un endroit où aller ?

- Heu… ben, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des monstres, la nuit, dans ce coin. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un couvre-feu !

- Oh, la poisse…

- Je peux vous défendre, mais pas toute une nuit…Je m'appelle Link ! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt, mais tout plein de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, et le plus important, pour le moment, est de quitter ces lieux. Venez !

- On le suit ou pas ?

- Ne fais pas la rabat-joie, Polty ! Tu as vu que Mystik l'aime bien, alors c'est qu'on peut lui faire confiance, elle ne se trompe jamais quand il s'agit de juger les gens : elle a un don pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi elle m'aime pas !

- Ah ça, j'en sais rien ! Et je crois que ça restera un mystère jusqu'au bout !

Link avait pris la bride de son cheval, et longeait la muraille du château, cherchant quelque chose. Edriel le rattrapa pour entamer la conversation.

- Vous êtes un Hylien non ?

- Oui… et vous aussi je crois !

- Effectivement, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- D'accord, alors toi aussi !

La voix de Poltergeist retentit un peu plus loin :

- Hey ! Edi ! Il va pleuvoir !

- Ok !

- Ça m'étonnerait, les nuages ne sont pas assez gros, remarqua l'Hylien.

- Poltergeist ne se trompe jamais lorsqu'il s'agit du climat.

- Poltergeist, hein…Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Edriel !

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance…

- Moi de même !

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de gens de la même race que moi, c'est très agréable…

Edriel le dévisagea, surprise.

- Enfin, je veux dire… C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie de temps en temps, parce que cela fait trois mois que je m'entraîne dans la montagne Goron, et à part des Gorons, je ne voyais pas grand-monde… Et puis, les Gorons ne sont pas vraiment des humains, alors…

Il s'interrompit, voyant que la jeune fille riait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je comprends tout à fait ce sentiment, qui pousse les hommes à rechercher la compagnie de leurs semblables. C'est comme si on retrouvait des frères.

- Tout à fait !

Une fine goutte de pluie vint s'installer sur la joue de l'Hylienne qui sursauta, surprise.

- Ah ah ! Votre amie avait raison, il pleut.

Le jeune homme effleura délicatement de sa main gantée la joue de la jeune fille, pour chasser la larme de cristal.

- Merci, apprécia Edriel avec un sourire charmeur.

Link rougit légèrement, puis détourna son beau regard bleu azur vers la muraille du château.

- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama-t il, comme pour prévenir les autres membres du groupe.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on passe par les égouts !

Poltergeist venait de les rejoindre, et visiblement, la pluie n'avait pas arrangé son humeur… (Qu'est-ce qui peut arranger son humeur ?)

- Ce ne sont pas des égouts ! C'est un passage secret construit par les Sheikahs, pour pouvoir s'échapper en cas de lourde attaque ennemie.

- En gros, c'est une sortie de secours, précisa Edriel.

- Exactement !

- C'était pas la peine de préciser, j'avais compris ! ronchonna Poltergeist entre ses dents.

- Et cette eau qui s'écoule provient des douves, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est exactement ça ! Tu as une bonne capacité de déduction !

- Merci !

La pluie s'intensifie, coupant court aux explications pompeuses sur le fonctionnement des douves d'un château.

- Bon, restez là, je vais entrer dans la ville, et ouvrir la porte pour que vous puissiez rentrer avec votre bestiole noire.

- Hey ! Tu nous laisses là, dans la pluie et le froid, je proteste !

- Calme toi, Polty ! Link, avant toute chose sache que notre « bestiole noire » est une panthère, et qu'elle s'appelle Mystik. Et deuxièmement, je viens avec toi !

- Heu… Je veux bien, mais vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour vous défendre, face à des zombies.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Poltergeist est assez forte pour tenir le temps qu'on revienne, et puis, elle a aussi Mystik avec elle, ce qui n'est pas rien !

- Eh ! Deux secondes là ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner quand même ?

- Bon, dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à dire…

- Alors c'est décidé ! Poltergeist, garde Mystik et le cheval…

- Epona !

- Et Epona pendant que l'on va vous ouvrir la porte.

Sans même laisser un moment de réflexion à la disciple de Din, Edriel et Link s'engouffrèrent dans la sombre galerie qui menait à l'intérieur de la cité d'Hyrule.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle m'a abandonnée pour un prince charmant à deux balles ! Moi, sa meilleure amie…

La jeune fille laissa échapper un long soupir, et prit la bride d'Epona. Elle appela Mystik d'un signe de tête, et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur une pierre un peu plus grosse et plus plate que les autres. La pluie tombait drue et à grosses gouttes maintenant. Epona se coucha contre un rocher massif, qui la protégeait légèrement de la pluie, et la panthère vint se coucher aux pieds de Poltergeist. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés et le visage au ciel, respirait de grandes bouffées d'air humide, comme si elle se réchauffait à un feu de bois un soir d'hiver. Il est vrai que le bruit de la pluie est apaisant, mais pas forcément lorsque l'on est dessous...

Plusieurs paires de grand yeux rouges apparurent, arrachant un grognement à Mystik qui se mit en position de garde, les pattes pliées à l'avant, prête à bondir.

- Tiens, voilà la cavalerie qui arrive, souffla la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle sortit les dagues qu'elle cachait dans son dos, et, une main en avant, plia les genoux pour épauler la panthère dans son assaut. Les yeux rouge sang se rapprochaient dangereusement de leurs positions d'un pas lent et maladroit, mais tout de même très effrayant. Les pattes du félin relâchèrent leur détente, propulsant l'animal sur le premier ennemi à portée de croc. Le monstre était un tas d'os dépourvu de chair. Sa tête se détacha de son corps sous le choc des griffes du fauve. Un autre qui arrivait par derrière se vit couper en deux par les dagues acérées de Poltergeist, qui afficha un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter sur un autre ennemi.

…

- Attention de ne pas glisser, c'est mouillé un peu partout !

Link avançait avec prudence dans le souterrain de plus en plus sombre, suivi d'Edriel qui ne voyait déjà presque plus rien.

- Où on est ?

- On s'enfonce sous terre, près de la source souterraine du château. L'humidité ne va aller qu'en augmentant.

- Et c'est encore loin ?

- Oui, environ un bon quart d'heure. Attention à la pierre !

- Aïe !

- Ça va aller ?

La jeune Hylienne venait de trébucher sur une grosse pierre, et avait heurté au passage le jeune homme, qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse. Celui-ci lui prit la main :

- N'ai pas peur, je connais ce chemin comme ma poche.

- Je n'ai pas peur quand je suis avec toi…

L'éteinte de Link se resserra sur la main de sa compagne de route, visiblement touché par ces paroles. La marche qui menait à la source souterraine prit 10 longues minutes durant lesquelles tous deux furent silencieux. Malheureusement, leur contact fut coupé au moment où Link perdit l'équilibre, et tomba dans un trou. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Link ! Link ! Est-ce que ça va !

Une voix plaintive lui répondit des profondeurs :

- Mmmmf, ouais, ça peut aller…

Edriel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Saute, je vais te rattraper ! continua la voix.

L'Hylienne s'exécuta et atterrit quelques mètres plus bas, dans les bras de l'Hylien. Fort malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas pris en compte le facteur sol glissant et tous les deux finirent leur course par terre…

- Aïe, je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose…

- Oh Link, je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait mal…

- Non, non, t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de dire ça quand je tombe. Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, avec l'entraînement que je m'oblige à suivre, c'est pas ce genre de petite chute qui va me faire mal…

Il se tut, voyant que la jeune fille riait encore. Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux, et lui décocha un de ces magnifiques sourires, ceux qui laissent légèrement apparaître ses dents et donnent à ses yeux un quelque chose de magique. Link rougissait à vue d'œil mais ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Il était comme envoûté. Edriel caressa délicatement du bout des doigts la joue de son sauveur, puis y déposa un tendre baiser…

« Le héros… cherche… du temps… les trois pierres… le héros du temps… sacrées… le mal… et acquière… sera vaincu… L'épée… le héros du temps… contre le mal… sacrée… combattre…tu dois… réunir… pour devenir… les 7 prêtres… face au mal… et acquière… le pouvoir… Ganondorf… tu dois tuer… Ganondorf… le pouvoir… pour sauver… ce monde… le héros… et sauver… du temps… la Triforce… Link… Tu es le héros du temps… »

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Edriel ! Edriel, calme toi ! Edriel ! C'est moi, Link !

L'Hylienne rouvrit les yeux :

- Tu… Tu es...

- N'aie pas peur, je suis là !

- Le héros du temps…

La jeune fille était allongée par terre et l'Hylien, assis près d'elle, mouillait son front avec son bonnet qu'il plongeait dans l'eau de la nappe, puis essorait avec délicatesse. Edriel se releva lentement sous le regard inquiet de Link.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie… J'ai eu très peur pour toi ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de « pouvoir » et de « temps ».

- Je… J'ai eu une vision.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

-Euh… Oui, de temps en temps… J'ai vu ton passé, je crois…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais… Le héros du temps…

Link se remit debout, épousseta sa tunique et posa ses doux yeux azur sur le plafond humide où pendaient quelques stalactites.

- Cela fait bientôt un an… finit-il par dire.

Puis il reposa ses yeux sur la fille toujours assise. Il lui tendit l'une de ses mains gantées avec un sourire un peu triste. Celle-ci l'accepta et se laissa hisser doucement sur ses pieds. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et Edriel pouvait sentir le souffle accéléré du jeune homme, certainement perturbé par quelque chose. Pour tenter de le rassurer, elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens et posa sa tête contre son torse. L'Hylien dégageait une chaleur vraiment agréable, la chaleur d'un soleil couchant d'été, et une sensation de bien-être très particulière. On sentait qu'il était différent des autres personnes.

- Tu sens vraiment très bon, souffla-t il tout en glissant sa main libre sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

Il l'avait déjà senti ce parfum, celui qui sent la joie et la douceur, celui-là même qu'il avait senti quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait donné ce baiser, celui de la fille qui avait fait chavirer son cœur avec un sourire, celui de cette fille, Edriel, celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras en ce moment… Il lâcha la main de l'Hylienne pour lui caresser la joue tout en laissant aller son souffle contre la peau de sa nuque. La jeune fille frissonna et se serra un peu plus contre son prince charmant. Elle avait à présent la tête sur son épaule. La main de Link sur sa joue la réchauffait énormément, et elle avait même l'impression d'être toute rouge, sûrement à cause de ce sentiment qui naissait dans son cœur, et prenait peu à peu possession de toutes les parties de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger. Doucement, elle sentit sa tête se lever vers celle du jeune homme, dont les lèvres lui effleuraient la joue. Bientôt, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un instant magique que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

Malheureusement, l'eau de la pluie qui faisait encore rage dehors finissait son infiltration dans la nappe et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour ramener les deux amoureux a l'ordre.

- Il faut se dépêcher, Poltergeist nous attend, souffla Edriel en se dégageant de la douce étreinte.

- Tu as raison, poursuivit son ami, nous y sommes presque, le chemin est…

Sans prévenir, l'eau de la source commença à former une sorte tourbillon puissant, débordant de plusieurs mètres de son lit d'origine. Link saisit l'Hylienne à la taille, et fit un bond en arrière, se projetant contre le mur de roche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est la pluie qui engendre tous ces remous ? questionna Edriel.

- Je… Je ne crois pas… J'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose…

Le centre du tourbillon s'assombrissait de plus en plus, recouvrant l'eau d'une sorte de pâte noire. L'apparition de cette pâte avait calmé la source, qui retrouvait à présent son niveau normal.

Link libéra précautionneusement sa princesse pour aller observer de plus près la chose noire. Il s'accroupit au bord de la berge et la tâta du bout de son index. Puis après un instant de réflexion, qui le laissait complètement perplexe, il se risqua à formuler une hypothèse :

- Tu crois que c'est la panthère qui s'est liquéfiée ?

Cette remarque lui valut une bonne taloche derrière les oreilles.

- Imbécile… lâcha Edriel mi-énervée, mi-souriante.

L'Hylien simula un « désolé » très poignant, avant de sortir un flacon de nulle part.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Je fais un prélèvement pour le montrer à Impa, elle saura quoi faire, elle.

- Qui est Impa ? s'étonna Edriel en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est l'une des derniers Sheikahs, elle protège la famille royale d'Hyrule dans l'ombre, et s'occupe de toutes les affaires qui doivent rester… secrètes.

- Mmm…Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

La pâte était gluante, et Link poussa une exclamation de dégoût lorsque celle-ci glissa entre ses doigts, retombant à l'intérieur du flacon transparent dans un « gloug » répugnant.

- Bon, en route maintenant, finit-il par annoncer en se redressant, et en rangeant le flacon là où il l'avait sorti.

Edriel le rejoignit et main dans la main, ils amorcèrent la remontée vers la ville. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de 5min, durant lesquelles la route boueuse se dalla, pour laisser place à des escaliers. Ceux-ci finissaient leur course face à un étrange mur d'eau.

- C'est quoi cet étrange mur d'eau ?

- Un sortilège Sheikah ! Tu ne doit pas avoir peur de le traverser, car c'est par là que se trouve la sortie.

- Vraiment ? Ces Sheikahs sont incontestablement très doués ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette Impa !

L'Hylien tendit sa main et la plaqua contre la paroi aqueuse. Bizarrement, celle-ci s'enfonça, avalant son bras dans la foulée, puis son épaule, son torse et son visage. Il tenait toujours la main d'Edriel qui se laissait guider, et finit par pénétrer elle aussi dans le miroir d'eau.

De l'autre côté, c'était le stéréotype de la mort avec de l'eau en plus: un long tunnel menait vers le haut, au bout duquel on apercevait une lumière blanche.

Link entraîna Edriel vers cette lumière.

- Waaaaaah ! De l'air libre… Où sommes-nous maintenant ?

- C'est le puits de l'espoir. Il se trouve dans un cul-de-sac mais la route que tu vois là bas mène à la grande place. L'Hylien se hissa hors du puits, imité par la jeune fille. La « lumière au bout du tunnel » était en effet une lumière, mais celle de lune qui était visible malgré la pluie.

- Allez, viens, nous y sommes presque…

Après encore 5min de déambulage dans la ville, ils arrivèrent enfin près du grand pont-levis, toujours fermé.

- Reste là, je vais monter pour les prévenir ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Non, laisse, je vais y aller…

L'Hylienne prit son élan et bondit sur la grosse chaîne enroulée. Elle atterrit sur la pointe des pieds, et s'agrippa avec les mains pour mieux se hisser. En moins d'une minute, elle se retrouva au sommet de la muraille. Elle se tourna vers Link, qui applaudissait silencieusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une révérence, puis l'interrogea d'un signe de menton. Il lui indiqua une direction qu'elle prit en courant.

- Poltergeist ! Poltergeist, où es-tu ?

Un grognement de félin l'avertit de la position exacte. Mystik donnait encore quelques coups de pattes à un squelette, tout en protégeant Poltergeist qui était assise contre une pierre, inconsciente.

Edriel siffla pour indiquer sa position. La panthère saisit le bras de la fille inanimée avec douceur, et la hissa sur son dos. Elle fit ensuite signe à Epona de la suivre. La jument s'exécuta et suivit au galop le félin noir. La porte n'était pas très loin, et les squelettes assez lents ne parvinrent pas à les rattraper. Edriel fit un signe de la main à Link pour l'avertir, tout en se laissant glisser sur la grosse chaîne. Link abaissa le levier juste le temps de laisser passer les animaux et la blessée.


	3. Une nuit à l’auberge

_**Une nuit à l'auberge**_

**Une fin de nuit plutôt…**

- Mmmmf… Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lorsque Poltergeist ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une chambre sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lune paraissaient entre les volets. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et elle avait beaucoup de courbatures.

- Ah ! Je me souviens, il y avait la pluie et les squelette et… Tu vas me le payer, Edriel !

- Tu dis ?

L'Hylienne en question venais d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de Link qui tenait un flacon en verre à la main.

- Non, non, je disais juste que… C'est rare de trouver du bon miel !

- Pardon !

Le jeune homme rit :

- Je peux rien faire pour ton miel, mais je t'ai apporté une fée.

Effectivement, le flacon transparent contenait une petite fée étincelante.

- Oh ! C'est mimi ! Je la mettrai sur ma table de nuit quand je serai de retour à la maison !

- Ben… En fait, c'est pour te soigner, expliqua ironiquement Edriel.

- Hein ? Tu veux quand même pas que je la bouffe ! Elle est trop mignonne !

- Non, tu fais comme ça !

Link allia le geste à la parole, et ouvrit le couvercle du flacon.

- Mais elle va s'échapper !

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit, à ceci prêt qu'avant de disparaître, elle tournoya autour de Poltergeist, éliminant courbature et mal de tête.

- Bouh ! Elle est partie ! fit semblant de sangloter la jeune fille.

Link s'assit sur le lit, prit son air grave et dévisagea tour à tour les deux jeunes filles.

- Bon maintenant, expliquez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire dans le royaume d'Hyrule ?

- Qui te dit que…

- Laisse tomber, Polty, il sait.

- Ah ! C'est malin, ça ! Tu lui as tout raconté ! On ne sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance !

- Poltergeist…

- Si dame Nayru apprenait ça, elle ne serait pas fière de toi et...

- POLTERGEIST !

L'autre se tut, surprise, et le jeune Hylien eut un léger sursaut.

- C'est le héros du temps…

- Le héros du temps ?... … … … C'est quoi ça ?

Ce commentaire lui valut la même taloche derrière les oreilles que Link.

- Mais t'écoutais rien pendant la réunion privée ou quoi !

- Ben… Si mais…

- Le héros du temps est le dernier terrien à avoir vaincu le mal sur la Terre ! Il fait partie de notre mission !

- Ah ! Ben fallait le dire plus tôt !

- Tu te fous de moi ou qu…

- Heu… excusez-moi… se risqua l' Hylien, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, sceptique.

- Oui ?

- Poltergeist vient de parler à l'instant de Nayru, et tu nommes les gens de « la Terre » avec beaucoup de détachement...De plus, vos habits ne sont pas communs… Excuse-moi d'insister, mais : qui êtes vous ?

Poltergeist poussa un soupir et sortit des draps. C'est vrai que ses vêtements n'était pas vraiment habituels ; on pourrait même dire carrément louches. Sa tenue ressemblait à celle des Gerudo, mais la matière de l'habit était très différente : elle portait une sorte de mini haut qui lui découvrait les épaules ainsi que le ventre. Son pantalon en tissu fin taillait large et tombait 1 ou 2 centimètres en dessous de ses hanches. Autant dire que si elle n'avait pas cette sorte de lacet pour retenir le tout, son pantalon serait tombé depuis longtemps… Sa couleur et sa coupe de cheveux était aussi très inhabituelles pour une Gerudo: ses cheveux était bleus, coupés mi-longs avec des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens. C'était même un peu du n'importe quoi… Mais ça lui allait bien, et ça personne ne pouvait le nier.

Edriel, quant à elle, portait une sorte de corset noir, rattaché en dos nu derrière sa nuque, ses bras étaient ornés de bijoux argentés et recouverts par un voile transparent comme les danseuse Gerudo. Elle portait également le même tissu transparent sur le ventre et son bas était une mini jupe noir comme le corset sur laquelle elle avait attaché une ceinture dentée. Pour compléter le tout, elle portait de grandes bottes noires qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux dessus des genoux. A l'opposé de son look rebelle et déjanté, sa coiffure était calme et ordonnée. Ses cheveux longs et blonds descendaient dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille, et son visage d'ange aux traits calmes et sereins formait un contraste tout à fait charmant avec le reste de sa personne. Sans oublier les longues oreilles pointues, qui était une caractéristique propre aux Hyliens.

La fille aux cheveux bleu de mer se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le reste de la pluie tomber. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, et porta un regard rêveur à la lune.

- Bon… Raconte-lui, Edi…

- Ok… Et bien… Nous sommes des habitantes du royaume des cieux, je suis la disciple de Nayru, la grande divinité de la sagesse. D'elle, j'ai reçu mon pouvoir de divination, car elle est aussi l'oracle du temps. Poltergeist est la disciple de Din, déesse de la force, elle contrôle le feu de Din et peut sentir les variations du climat, car Din est l'oracle des saisons. Et enfin, Mystik est la disciples de Farore, le divinité du vivant, du courage et de la loyauté. Elle peut sentir si un être est malfaisant ou s'il est bon.

-… … Vous êtes donc des divinités ?

- Pas exactement, nous n'avons pas les pouvoirs de nos mentors…

-Mmm… Je vois, et… pourquoi êtes-vous sur terre ?

Poltergeist revint sur ses pas et fléchit les genoux sur le lit où était assis Link.

-L'oracle Nayru a ressenti le mal dans ce monde…

-Encore ?

- Malheureusement oui… Un mal qui sommeille quelque part sur ce monde. Notre but est de le trouver et de le détruire.

- Je vois, c'est pour ça que vous étiez au courant pour moi… Je ne pensais pas que le mal reviendrait. Enfin, si je peux vous être utile à quelque chose, dites-le moi.

Le héros du temps avait un sourire triste, et ses yeux était rivés sur le parquet. L'Hylienne, qui avait sentit son malaise, vint s'asseoir près de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ne pense pas que ce que tu as fait était inutile, bien au contraire, ton action a permis de redonner espoir aux déesses. Grâce à toi, elles n'ont pas abandonné, et nous ont envoyées à votre secours ; grâce à toi, la Terre pourra vraiment être sauvée…

Voyant qu'elle était de trop, Poltergeist sortit en silence, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le reste de l'appartement était une pièce assez simple, rassemblant une petite cuisine et un salon. Au centre se trouvait une table carrée et sur le canapé, Mystik dormait à moitié. La disciple de Din retourna une chaise et s'assit de façon à pouvoir observer la panthère, qui ronronnait de bon cœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edriel vint la rejoindre.

- Eh ben ! On peut dire que tu perds pas de temps, toi ! Je croyais qu'on devait accomplir notre mission, et se casser vite fait bien fait !...

- Oh ça va, hein !

- Mais il y a une chose que tu oublies dans tout ça !

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- C'est grâce à moi qu'on est ici, finit Poltergeist en pointant un doigt sous le nez de son amie.

- Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! (Non mais quel hypocrite !)

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part et ça te coûtera une nouvelle fée ! (Et l'autre qui s'y met aussi !)

Mystik s'étendit de tout son long en bâillant de toute sa mâchoire.

- Grrrrr rrrr rrrr rrrr rrrr !

- Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort…

- Ouais, au moins elle me grogne pas dessus pendant ce temps…

- Ne sois pas mauvaise langue ! Elle t'a portée sur son dos pour te sauver des squelettes !

- Sans rire ?

- J'te promets ! Elle te protégeait des monstres et quand je suis arrivée, elle t'a hissée sur son dos et t'a transportée jusqu'à la chambre.

- Et ben… Je pensais pas ça possible…

Poltergeist se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la panthère. Celle-ci ronronnait toujours de plus belle. La jeune fille la caressa quelques instants avant de reporter son regard vers l'Hylienne.

- Et il fait quoi, M. le Prince Charmant ?

- Je lui ai conseillé de dormir, pour laisser la nuit remettre ses idées en place.

- Très bon conseil !

- Merci.

La Gerudo étouffa maladroitement un bâillement.

- Et si on allait dormir, nous aussi ? Y'a une autre chambre, rassure-moi !

- Oui, oui ! Derrière la porte !

Toute les deux se levèrent et marchèrent en direction de la fameuse porte, pour enfin obtenir cette nuit de repos bien méritée…

…


	4. Visite au château d’Hyrule

**_Visite au château d'Hyrule_**

**- Son nom est Sheik !**

**- Chèque ?**

Link avait réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec la princesse Zelda, et les quatre invités attendaient à présent dans une salle assez grande, richement décorée d'or, de tissus précieux et de divers objets dont les prix n'était pas vraiment estimable. Deux gardes attendaient près de la porte, une lance à la main.

- On va attendre encore longtemps… ?

- Arrête de te plaindre, Polty ! demanda Link, qui en avait aussi marre d'attendre.

Les trois amis et la panthère avaient eu tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance au moment où le jeune homme leur avait fait visiter la ville, le matin même. Poltergeist et Edriel en avait profité pour faire les boutiques, et Link et Mystik avait été obligés de jouer les porteurs. Bref, cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'ils attendaient, et toujours pas de princesse Zelda. Soudain prise d'impatience, Poltergeist se leva et prit la direction de la porte gardée, sous le regard dubitatif des deux Hyliens.

-Halte ! hurla le garde. On ne passe pas sans autorisation de la princesse !

La jeune fille se détourna de sa trajectoire pour aller admirer un gros vase en bronze qui faisait l'angle de la pièce.

Edriel se tourna vers Link :

- C'est toujours aussi long ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois que je fais une visite officielle.

- Ah bon ? Comme tu es entré la dernière fois, alors ?

- Heu, et bien en fait, j'av…

Un gros « BANG » arrêta la conversation. Poltergeist venait d'assommer les deux gardes à l'aide du vase qu'elle observait jusqu'à présent.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es intenable ! la blâma Edriel.

- Au moins on peut passer maintenant !

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et s'engouffra dans le passage.

- On ferait mieux de la suivre, remarqua l'Hylien pas vraiment motivé.

- Tu as malheureusement raison… Si on la laisse toute seule, elle va faire des bêtises. Mystik, tu viens ?

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent donc à la suite de l'aventurière improvisée, qui prenait un malin plaisir à ouvrir toutes les portes qui se trouvaient à proximité. La plupart des pièces étaient vides, ou menaient vers l'extérieur. Au bout de 10 minutes de déambulage, Poltergeist arriva devant une porte à double battant qui lui résistait. La jeune fille se mit à taper à grands coups de poing sur cette porte, ce qui fit accourir les retardataires.

- Hey ! Laissez-moi entr…

La porte s'ouvrit, entraînant la fille aux cheveux bleu avec elle. L'Hylien courut pour essayer de la rattraper, mais stoppa son geste, se retrouvant face à face avec une femme assez grande, qui avait les cheveux attachés derrière la tête, de longues oreilles semblables à celle du jeune homme et un corps de guerrier. Celle-ci avait rattrapé Poltergeist en pleine chute, et l'aidait maintenant à se relever.

-Link ! Ça fait longtemps, s'exclama-t elle en apercevant le jeune homme.

- Ah, Impa ! Tu m'as fait peur !

L'interpellée sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle était impressionnante. Son corps était aussi musclé que celui d'un homme et même, à côté d'elle, Link faisait pâle figure.

- Désolée… gémit Poltergeist qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit gentiment la Sheikah. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Edriel crut préférable d'intervenir :

- Je m'appelle Edriel, elle c'est Poltergeist et voici Mystik. Enchantées de faire votre connaissance. Nous sommes venues parler à la princesse Zelda d'une affaire importante, mais les gardes nous font attendre depuis des heures… Mon amie était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main, mais veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement.

- Mmmm, je vois ! De quoi retourne-t-il exactement ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions en discuter avec la princesse, au moins il n'y aurait pas à répéter plusieurs fois la même chose.

- Très bien… Mais la princesse est très occupée pour le moment, puis-je vous offrir un thé ?

- Avec plaisir, conclut Poltergeist en époussetant ses habits.

Impa les avait installés dans une sorte de grande antichambre, et leur avait servi du thé et plusieurs sortes de gâteaux. Poltergeist et Mystik mangeaient avec appétit (de la viande pour Mystik) alors qu'Edriel et Link étaient en grande conversation avec leur hôte.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille au teint blanc et pur comme la neige. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'apparat rose, et ses cheveux longs étaient bien ordonnés dans son dos. Pas de doute possible, c'était la princesse Zelda. Celle-ci vint se présenter aux visiteurs qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle. (Même Mystik et Impa.)

- Relevez-vous, mes amis, et dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire…

Après que tout fut dit, et que Link eut montré l'étrange pâte à la gardienne Sheikah, la princesse prit un ton grave et conclut :

- Tout cela mérite une enquête… Si le mal revient, je crains qu'il ne soit plus fort que la dernière fois. Link je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis obligée de demander à nouveau ton aide. Acceptes-tu de combattre le mal ?

- J'accepte, princesse. J'aiderai ces jeunes filles, pour la sauvegarde du peuple d'Hyrule et celle de toute la Terre.

- J'en suis ravie.

Puis elle se tourna vers les deux filles en question.

- Vous accepterez bien de rester dormir au château, avant de reprendre votre enquête ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Edriel en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Impa !

- Oui, Princesse ?

- Conduis nos invités dans leur chambre, puis reviens me voir, j'aurais quelques petites choses à te demander.

- A vos ordres.

Impa s'inclina puis fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Tous s'exécutèrent en silence.

Après un copieux repas, servi à 19h 30 précises, en compagnie de la princesse, les quatre compagnons (la panthère compte pour un compagnon.) regagnèrent la chambre qui leur avait était désignée.

- Ahhh ! J'ai trop mangé ! se plaignait Poltergeist, une main sur le ventre. Je crois que je vais vomir…

- Si tu veux vomir, va dans la salle de bain ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Ho, ça va Madame la petite chochotte ! C'est une façon de parler !

- Moi une chochotte ! Viens te battre si tu l'oses !

Link écoutait les fille se disputer tout en aplatissant son oreiller : il avait pris l'habitude de cette musique de fond.

Poltergeist prit la menace au sérieux, et s'empara d'un oreiller qu'elle balança sur l'Hylienne par surprise.

- Espèce de sale…

L'autre voulut faire de même, mais fut arrêtée par la main de Link qui retenait son bras.

- Ça suffit, les enfants, rit-il en arrachant l'oreiller des mains d'Edriel.

Il le reposa sur le lit puis entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras, posant les mains sur son ventre.

Poltergeist fronça un sourcil avant de se détourner vers la porte fenêtre. Elle marcha lentement vers le balcon sur lequel elle posa ses mains. Le soleil laissait voir ses derniers rayons et les nuages de la pluie d'hier avaient complètement disparus. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus poussa un long soupir d'ennuie. Son amie s'amusait bien sur terre, mais pas elle. Et Mystik ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi s'ennuyait ! Elle détourna la tête vers la gauche et vit la princesse Zelda. La jeune femme regardait l'horizon deux balcons plus loin. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille, et lui fit signe de la main. Poltergeist lui rendit puis croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, et ferma les yeux pour humer l'air comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la princesse était en train de rentrer. Elle la regarda un instant puis sentit une vibration dans l'air qui lui fit lever la tête. Une seconde après, cette sensation disparut.

- Houlà, je doit être plus fatiguée que je le pensais!

Edriel passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ne reste pas trop dehors, Polty, tu vas prendre froid !

- Oui, je vais bientôt rentrer, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

L'Hylienne sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je m'inquiète plutôt pour toi : tu a l'air si triste en ce moment...

-Triste ?

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je te connais par cœur ! Je vois très bien si tu es triste ou pas.

- Et bien, la maison me manque un peu. Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas !

Poltergeist sourit tout en étirant ses bras en l'air.

-Je reste encore un peu là à regarder le soleil, et j'arrive, marchanda-t elle.

-Ok, moi je rentre… Et encore une chose, Poltergeist.

- Oui ?

- Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, si tu as un problème.

- Merci Edriel, je m'en souviendrai.

L'Hylienne retourna à l'intérieur, laissant là son amie.

- Je le sais très bien ça… Et sache que se sera la même chose pour toi, je…

L'étrange vibration réapparut :

- Un dépression… chuchota Poltergeist.

Elle ne savait pas exactement d'où elle venait, mais une chose était sûre, elle ciblait un point bien précis de la Terre. La servante de Din se concentra pour essayer de mieux la localiser. Elle enjamba la rambarde et s'élança pour atterrir sur celle de l'autre balcon. La sensation était de plus en plus nette. La jeune fille porta ses yeux au ciel. Où on pouvait à présent voir un amoncellement de nuages qui noircissait a vue d'oeil.

- C'est bizarre, constata la Gerudo, le ciel était si clair tout à l'heure…

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et un éclair s'abattit sur le toit du château.

- C'est sûrement les paratonnerres qui ont canalisé l'énergie de la foudre, conclut-elle.

Cependant, malgré le fréquent équilibrage d'ions entre le ciel et le terre, la tension électrique ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Ça vient de la chambre de Zelda ! s'exclama la jeune fille alarmée.

Elle s'élança sur le balcon où elle avait vu rentrer la princesse, et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était fermée au verrou, mais on pouvait tout de même voir les rideaux bouger étrangement.

- Zelda ? Zelda ! Vous allez bien ? Répondez !

La seule réponse audible fut une sorte de grognement incompréhensible. Poltergeist fronça les sourcils et se mit à marteler le verre de ses poings. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucun résultat, la Gerudo prit son élan et enfonça la porte vitrée d'un coup d'épaule. Celle-ci céda du premier coup mais le verre très effilé déchira la peau de la jeune fille à plusieurs endroits.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, c'était le chaos. Un vent incroyable provoquait une sorte de mini tornade, faisant voler les objets, aussi bien flacons de parfum qu'armoires, dans tous les sens. La tenture du lit à baldaquin, qui était le seul objet encore au sol, était complètement déchirée et entre les quatre piliers de bois se trouvait la princesse, flottant dans les air soutenue par une force invisible.

-ZELDA ! hurla Poltergeist.

Mais la pauvre fille inconsciente ne pouvait pas répondre. Un éclair s'abattit sur l'arrivante et la projeta contre le mur, lui infligeant une entaille supplémentaire sur l'épaule.

- Oh bordel…C'est que ça fait mal cette connerie…

La princesse semblait peu à peu disparaître. Des nuages l'entouraient et un champ électrique commençait à se former : il fallait agir vite. La jeune fille concentra son énergie dans ses mains de manière à créer une boule incandescente.

-Par le feu de Din ! s'écria-t elle, en envoyant la boule de feu sur le champ électrique en formation.

Celui-ci, encore instable, ouvrit une brèche, qui laissait à la Gerudo une chance d'intervenir. Poltergeist se projeta de toutes ses forces vers la prisonnière, les deux filles se percutèrent de plein fouet et quittèrent le champ d'énergie qui les électrocuta au passage. Après un magnifique vol plané, elles atterrirent contre le mur et s'écroulèrent au sol. La fille aux cheveux azur secoua la tête pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Mais la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'elle était en train d'écraser la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule...

Le vent soufflait toujours dans la pièce, mais son énergie diminuait progressivement. La jeune fille tenta donc de se relever, mais une armoire vient s'écraser sur ses jambes, la forçant à rester au sol. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout que sa tête était posée sur la poitrine de la princesse… Qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus de poitrine… Interloquée, Poltergeist tenta de se redresser malgré la douleur. Elle écarquilla de grand yeux lorsqu'elle vit que la personne sur laquelle elle était se trouvait être un homme. Son visage était à moitié caché par une sorte de cape, et quelques mèches parcouraient son visage très fin. La jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Certes, il était mignon… Mais qui était-il, et que faisait-il dans la chambre de la princesse ? Et où était la princesse ? Morte de fatigue, la Gerudo reposa sa tête sur le torse de celui qu'elle venait de sauver. Elle entendait son cœur battre régulièrement. Cette douce mélodie récurrente commençait à la bercer doucement vers le sommeil lorsque le rythme s'accéléra. La main de l'inconnu, qui se trouvait sur la jambe de la fille se crispa, enfermant un bout de tissu du pantalon dans son étreinte. Malgré son extrême fatigue, Poltergeist se força à lever encore une fois la tête. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement de douleur avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille dans un souffle.

L'inconnu resta muet mais continua à la fixer de ses yeux rouges, brillants comme des rubis.

- Votre main… Vous pouvez la mettre ailleurs ?

Il ne lui obéit pas, mais dans un effort surhumain, fit pivoter ses jambes de manière à ne pas être gêné par celles de la jeune fille. Puis il retint son souffle avant de propulser l'armoire d'un double coup de pied. Libérée d'un poids, Poltergeist roula sur le côté.

L'autre se redressa et porta une main à son front pour soutenir sa tête. La jeune fille fermait les yeux. Ses différentes blessures lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et commença à tâtonner du bout des doigts les plus grosses blessures de la Gerudo. Son regard était très perturbé, contrairement à ses geste qui eux, étaient très calmes. Une à une, il faisait coaguler les plaies les plus importantes. Puis il prit un oreiller qui traînait près de lui, et l'ajusta sous la tête de Poltergeist. Et enfin, il la recouvrit d'une couverture. La jeune fille le regardait toujours, espérant une réponse à sa première question. L'inconnu comprit et se rapprocha du visage de Poltergeist :

- Je m'appelle Sheik… Je suis un Sheikah. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi, de la même façon que tu m'as sauvé…

Satisfaite de la réponse, la jeune fille s'abandonna aux les bras de Morphée.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à deux battants, laissant apparaître dans son encadrement Link, Edriel et Impa, avertis par le bruit apocalyptique qui était parvenu à leurs chambres respectives.

-Poltergeist ! s'écria Edriel en se précipitant vers son amie.

Puis elle avisa le Sheikah, à genoux par terre.

- Connard, c'est toi qui…

Elle levait le bras, prête à donner une gifle à Sheik, qui se tenait droit, impassible.

- Sheik ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Link et Impa.

Edriel stoppa son geste :

-Comment, vous le connaissez ! Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Sheik ! commença Impa. Un homme de ma race.

- Et également l'alter ego de la princesse Zelda.

Peu convaincue, Edriel reporta son attention sur son amie, laissant le soin de leurs affaires aux autres.

Sheik tenta de se lever sans succès.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna Impa, tu as l'air faible. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Le Sheikah désigna sa gorge à la guerrière, qui comprit tout de suite.

- Oui, bien sûr... Je suis désolée.

Elle et l'Hylien venaient d'arriver à la hauteur des blessés. Link salua Sheik d'un signe de tête, et alla aider Edriel, qui commençait à transporter Poltergeist.

Impa tendit la main à Sheik qui l'accepta sans hésiter, se laissant hisser sur ses pieds meurtris. Tous étaient inquiets, mais il ne fallait pas trop brusquer les rescapés.


End file.
